


Overwhelming

by Homosexy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aka they both thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a nightclub and like what they see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> God it's been a while! Thank you for reading and as always, I hope you enjoy. Kudos, comments and whatnot appreciated : )

Charles was a little overwhelmed. He could scarcely believe they hadn’t ID’d him. True, he was 19 and actually old enough to get in, but he was sure he looked younger. Maybe it was all in his head, or perhaps the smidge of make-up Raven forced upon him had helped. Either way, Charles Xavier walked somewhat tentatively into a loud, lively gay club.

A sensory assault met him. Strobes scanned the room, highlighting bodies beaded with sweat. A communal mass of dry humping just about passable as dancing was occurring in the centre of the room, which smelled of that vanilla tinge dry ice smoke produces. Charles gulped. It was all rather overwhelming and certainly more than he expected. He hadn’t thought the air would be so charged, the atmosphere so sexual. Trying to look confident, Charles walked to the bar. It was pleasantly modern in his opinion, being made of a smooth, cool metal (which, he noticed, was replicated in the poles across the room). Looking up at the drinks board, Charles would have spat out his tea had he been drinking any. If the non-stop action overloading his senses wasn’t going to make his head spin, the prices were.   
“Ridiculous, isn’t it?” a sexily low voice asked him.  
Charles turned to see a tall muscular man wearing jeans and… nope, that was it. No top.  
“I’m Erik” he offered his hand. Charles shook it, somewhat awkwardly, “Well, formalities are over thank god” Erik grabbed Charles’ butt. Being groped by a shirtless sex god was a new experience for Charles, but one which he appreciated.  
“I’m Charles” he smiled “And yes, it is a bit of a rip off”  
“Luckily, I work here part time. Tonight’s a night off but I still get free drinks” Erik grinned “What might you fancy?”  
“You” Charles smiled playfully, internally wincing. He’d always been terrible at pick-up lines and that might have been one of the worse he’d ever rolled out. Thank god, Erik went with it  
“I could have said the same. Come on” Erik pulled Charles to the heaving dance floor, slightly unable to believe such an attractive man was such a massively adorable dork.

Erik stood behind Charles and pulled him close with his well-muscled arms. Charles felt Erik grinding against his arse to the fast club beat. Charles got into it, if a little awkwardly, grinding back. He could soon feel Erik’s erection. As the whole air had a musk of perspiration, Charles couldn’t pick out Erik’s, but as he turned to face him he felt it on Erik’s well-sculpted body. It seemed Erik had been impatiently waiting for Charles to turn around: the moment the latter did so, Erik didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Charles couldn’t remember having a dirtier, less modest kiss in his life. His hand roamed Erik’s torso, feeling the smooth skin over rippling muscles. Their tongues collided over and over. Erik’s stubble just scratched Charles’ face; a total contrast to the softness of Erik’s on his. The tactile sensations and pounding music were overwhelming in the best possible way.  
“Can we go back to yours?” Charles had to shout over the persistent beat, “Or mine, wherever’s closest”  
“I live about 30 seconds away” Erik shouted back in Charles’ ear  
“Okay, yours. Excellent” Charles replied. The two made their way out through waves of people dancing. Erik, being bigger, made the way with Charles in tow.

“That took about two minutes just to get out. The walk had better not be too long” Charles said  
“I see you’re eager” Erik chuckled, slapping him on the arse  
“You’re the one who’s already pitching semi-hard” Charles replied  
“I intend to use it” Erik smirked and his eyes glinted in a way Charles found hugely sexy. It was a cold night-Charles could see the air mist when he exhaled-but Erik seemed fine, even if he was bereft of a shirt. As he had mentioned, the walk to his flat was indeed under a minute.

Erik eagerly fumbled his key into the lock, clumsily turning it to open the door, then yanking it out as him and Charles entered. From what the latter could see, it was a clean place. A mug containing the dregs of a long-ago cup of coffee was on the kitchen counter, but other than that it was practically spotless. But Charles didn’t have time to sight-see; Erik pulled him quickly to his room. Both men seemed to end up tangled in their own clothes, so quick were they to remove them. Charles didn’t think he’d ever whipped off a t-shirt and thrown it on the floor so quickly and with such little consideration as to whether it was inside-out or not folded. Soon enough, his whole body (while visually pleasing, it was not as muscular as Erik’s form) ready to be explored, ravaged by the other man. Once more, their lips clashed together. Erik bit gently but hungrily on Charles’ lower lip. It was like he was trying to suck out Charles’ beauty so he could keep that wonderful feeling forever. One of Erik’s strong hands had a comforting grip in Charles’ hair. The other had long ago abandoned modesty and chastity; Erik’s right hand caressed Charles’ member almost languidly, yet his tongue spoke feverish passion in Charles’ mouth. _He’s so warm_ , Charles mused in his mind. In that moment, he wanted to cling to Erik forever. Yet simultaneously, he wanted to feel the man in a very different way.

Both men mapped each other with their hands, Erik’s seeming to be magnetised toward Charles’ arse. Then abruptly, Erik pushed him down onto the bed. He kissed his way down Charles’ body, fondly tasting every inch. Occasionally, he lingered, teeth delicately grazing the pale skin. For Charles, the anticipation was almost unbearable, but at the same time he didn’t want Erik to stop sucking and kissing and biting. But then Erik took him in his mouth and Charles was in heaven. It was almost ridiculous how skilful Erik was. Very quickly (though there wasn’t much work left to do), Charles became fully erect. Releasing Charles from his oh-so-wonderful mouth, Erik said  
“Roll over” in a gravelly growl.  As Charles did so, he heard Erik open the cupboard of the bedside cabinet.  
“Is silicon based alright?” he asked  
“Fine. And I’m not allergic to latex either” Charles replied  
“Brilliant” Erik set the lube aside, instead parting Charles’ cheeks with his hands. Slowly, he licked along the crack, lingering over Charles’ entrance. He swirled his tongue around it again and again. He kissed it, sucked at it, relishing in Charles’ breathy moans of satisfaction. After much deliberate stalling, Erik probed the hole with his tongue. The musky scent tasted so nice in his mouth. This was Charles’ scent and Erik loved it. Just as much as Charles loved the sensation of Erik’s tongue probing his nether regions. And he wasn’t afraid to let the other man know.

Eventually, Erik reluctantly pulled back. Charles heard him open the lube. As Erik began to work in a finger, Charles noticed, as he always did, the strangely cool feeling, but he soon forgot it. Erik enticed the pleasure out of him, beckoning first with one finger and then two. He worked slowly and deliberately, making sure Charles was as comfortable as possible. Erik also took the opportunity for exploration, finding Charles’ sweet spots. Charles was enjoying himself immensely, but also knew there was one sweet spot Erik’s fingers were not long enough to reach. Finally, after he had worked in three fingers, Erik pulled his hand away. He put on a condom, then applied lubricant to both his manhood and Charles’ arsehole. Gently, Erik pressed the tip of his erection against Charles’ entrance. Erik worked his way in slowly, considerate of what Charles might be feeling. Eventually, he was all the way in and Charles cried out: Erik had hit the sweet spot. As Erik slowly pulled out, Charles moved up a little so he was on all fours (Erik kneeling). The latter slowly began to pick up the pace-or at least, that had been Erik’s intent. But Charles had other ideas, moving by himself to make it clear the kind of speed he wanted to set.

And Erik was happy to oblige.

Both men were sweating profusely. Erik had one hand on Charles’ waist, pulling the man into his hips. His other hand stroked up and down Charles’ own penis. The ever so slightly squelchy sound of Erik’s balls hitting Charles mingled with the sound of their moans and breathy swearing. The air felt muggy and hot, but sparked with excitement. Slowly, Erik felt the soft fire pool across the pit of his stomach and the familiar feeling in his balls.  
“Erik… I’m…” Charles was also close, struggling to speak coherently as his whole body started to tingle in that delightful way. He shuddered and twitched in pleasure, then white spurted onto Erik’s sheets. Erik continued to pound relentlessly into Charles until he too got release. Both men collapsed into a messy pile (Erik pulling out as he did so). Eventually, Charles made a noise that sounded like  
“You’re heavy”. With a grunt of effort, Erik stood up and binned the condom. Despite being rushed full of adrenaline, he felt incredibly tired.  
“Move up” he said abruptly, Charles rolled over, making a noise (albeit small and quiet) of complaint. Erik lay down behind him, cupping Charles’ form with his body.

Charles slowly opened his eyes. Erik’s room looked a lot nicer in the day-not that he had really paid attention the night before anyway. Erik was sat up in bed next to him, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.  
“Morning” Erik grinned and now Charles could fully appreciate it with adequate lighting  
“Hello” Charles said sleepily, propping himself up  
“Here, do you want to put your number in?” Erik handed Charles his phone  
“How could I not want to?” Charles laughed softly, keying in his mobile number  
“Anyway, do you want anything? There’s earl grey, mint tea, coffee” Erik said  
“I’ll have an earl grey please” Charles said  
“I’ll be right back” Erik got up, buck naked. He looked over at Charles, who was staring unashamedly  
“What’s wrong? Am I even more handsome than you first imagined” Erik struck a frankly ridiculous pose  
“Perhaps” Charles giggled “But I also didn’t realise you made a habit of walking round in the nude”  
“I don’t have to”  
“Please do” Charles smiled  
“I knew I was perfect” Erik chuckled  
“I’d say you’re a cup of tea short” Charles pointed out  
“Allow me to amend that”


End file.
